Conventionally, cloud computing platforms host software applications in an Internet-accessible virtual environment. The cloud computing platform allows an organization to use datacenters designed and maintained by third parties. The conventional virtual environment supplies small or large organizations with requested hardware resources, software resources, network resources, and storage resources. The virtual environment also provides application security, application reliability, application scalability, and availability.
The conventional datacenters provide the physical computing resources, physical storage resources, and physical network resources. The physical resources in the data center are virtualized and exposed to the organizations as a set of application programming interfaces. The organizations do not need to maintain their own hardware resources or software resources, or maintain datacenters that are reliable and scalable.
The organizations may access these physical resources efficiently through the virtual environment without knowing the details of the software or the underlying physical hardware. The conventional data centers utilize virtual private network configurations that prevent direct internet protocol (IP) addressing and direct server return. Thus, cloud applications that attempt to use direct IP addressing or direct server return fail to execute properly in conventional datacenters.